Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems for utilizing information generated during a product redemption.
Description of the Related Art
The U.S. patent applications listed above describe various systems for remotely purchasing a product and for subsequently retrieving the product at a local retailer. For example, a customer may access an “online” retailer using his home computer, purchase a product from the retailer and pick up the product at a nearby “brick and mortar” retailer. As a result, these systems advantageously provide the ease and convenience of online shopping as well as the near-immediate gratification of traditional shopping.
In order to facilitate the foregoing process, certain embodiments utilize a central controller with which the customer interacts. Specifically, the customer purchases a product from an entity operating the central controller and the central controller identifies a retailer at which the customer may pick up the product. Accordingly, an arrangement exists between the entity and the retailer to allow customer pick-up of products sold by the entity. This arrangement benefits the entity by capturing some sales which would otherwise be lost to traditional retailers. In addition, the retailer benefits by receiving a commission or other revenue based on sales which would otherwise be completely lost to online retailers, and by experiencing increased customer traffic.
Although the above-described systems are believed to be beneficial, it would be advantageous to utilize information generated and/or made available to the controller and the retailer before, during or after product redemption in various alternative ways.